xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary
This is an alphabetized glossary covering many of the terms that readers of the One True Thread invented in the process of observing Time. New words are still popping up on the thread occasionally. ' :' Top - 0–9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z - See Also - External Links - References A Authorcomic Any comic created by Randall. Awesomeful An ottish superlative meaning "awesome." Archaic version: Awefulsome. B Baobabs Wow. Example: That game was made...baobabs, 7 yips ago. Basement If someone says they are leaving the OTT, they are sent to a metaphorical basement. Beanie The people from the mountains who appear near the end of the comic and help Cuegan. Beanish The name for the language spoken by the Beanies. Beesnake A general name for any of the small insects appearing in the comic, typically as small dots trailed by a snaky line indicating flight or movement. Types of beesnakes include facebugs and flutterbees. Blitz A spontaneous, extended effort to read through the entirety of a piece of media, esp. a forum thread (See: BlitzGirl) Coined by ChronosDragon . Now popularly used to refer to reading through a number of newpages missed after a coma or other Outside activity. Similar to a ketchup, but a blitz usually covers a larger number of newpages. Boom De Yada Another name for the two parodies of xkcd comic #442 created by BlitzGirl for those posting on the thread. They can be seen on this page. Buffyhatted Having an avatar that was given a hat by buffygirl. See: Hats by buffygirl . C Chirp #The sound made by small birds that appear in the comic ("chirpies") and also the stars at night. #An expletive. Coma To sleep. Compy from Compsognathus. Since the first molpies were unidentifiable, an enhancement appeared which depicted a small dinosaur running through the grass. Later, molpy combined the idea of a mole and a compsognathus. cONG Colored Ong. See OTColored. (rare) Cue A unit of measurement, equal to the height of Cueball. Short for Cueball. Sometimes also abbreviated to q'. http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=21240#p3347642 Cuegan A collective noun for Cueball and Megan. Also: ''Megball D Dilgunnerang A bag-like object (first appearing in newpix 989) used by Cuegan for drinking water. The word is a combination of dildo, gun, and boomerang, which were guesses for the object's identity when Cueball dropped it in newpix 1029. Dip Day. Also xip. Also in Sandcastle Builder refering to a shortened form of Judgement Dip. Duneish Bigger than they looked. Dunejumpish Fun. E Epilogue Sequence The sequence of repeating frames that are now shown at xkcd.com/1190 after Time's completion. See: Epilogue Sequence Everymolpy Everybody. F Facebug A name for a beesnake that appeared in the comic and landed on Megan's face while she was sleeping. When she awoke, she yelled, "Facebug!" Filk A pre-existing term for musical parody or adaptation, see Wikipedia for more information. The thread term for a filk (or any creative work adapted to relate to the comic) is ottification. Flutterbee A name for a beesnake that appeared in the comic and was remarked by Megan to have beautiful wings. Also: fluttermolpy Flutterbeewingish Exquisitely beautiful. Comes from Megan's comment upon seeing the wings of a beesnake that you could live a thousand lifetimes and still be amazed that there were things as beautiful as these. Short form: wingish. G GLR Great Lord Randall, another name for Randall Munroe. Goat The last user to post on a page of the thread is commonly known as the goat of that page. "Being goated" refers to the deletion of past forum posts causing a user's post to fill this position. H Heresy Any statement that can be construed as negative toward the comic, Randall Munroe, or the thread. Also statements from a decidedly Outside perspective. Hillish Oof. Hotdog A game. Usually specifically refers to Sandcastle Builder. * '''Hotdog Vendor - Creator of game. Usually specifically Sandcastle Builder's creator, Eternal Density. I Initiates Of Time Those who followed the forums live throughout the beginning days of Time. Many have been slowly driven insane, waiting for new pictures. Most are at least moderately sleep deprived, caffeinated, obsessed, and silly. Other names for this group include Time Waiters, Time Keepers, Time Watchers, the Usserisses, the Strangers, and Newpixians. K Ketchup The process of catching up on the forum thread, typically after a coma or other Outside activity. Similar to a blitz, although a ketchup usually covers a smaller number of newpages. Keyboard Another word for leopard. Comes from the xkcd comic #1031, "s/keyboard/leopard/" Knight Temporal See: The Knights Temporal L Leopard Keyboard. (computer keyboard). Comes from the xkcd comic #1031, "s/keyboard/leopard/" LaPetite The girl who saves the sandcastle and helps the tribe escape. Longpix It is a metric measure of time now usually considered equivalent to a newpix. 1 Longpix = 1 outside hour. The term was coined to distinguish from the original newpix unit when the comic's frame update frequency changed on 30 March 2013. Loopist A follower of Time who believes that, when complete, the comic will loop and begin "replaying" itself. Lucky The proper name given by OTTers to the large catlike creature that appeared in the comic, after Cuegan said "That was lucky". LWPAII The letters LWPAII are the first letters of the words in the first 6 text frames. M Madness Usually refers to the period when moderators took over the forums with silly word-replacement filters, causing confusion on the Thread of Time. (See The Madness .) Now used also to refer to general silliness happening on the One True Thread. Megball A collective noun for Megan and Cueball. Also: Cuegan. Meowlpy The large catlike creature that appears in the comic. Also: raptorcat, keyboard, Lucky. ''See: Meowlpy Modern usage: a cat. Mip Month. MMONS MMONS stands for '''M'assively M'ultiplayer '''O'nline 'N'erd 'S'niping. It references http://xkcd.com/356/ First used here: http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=640#p3303276 MOLD Multiple of "LEGO" Discussion. Refers to any debate about whether the plural of "Lego" is "Legos". Molpish Originally used to mean "like a molpy," i.e. "I see something molpish in the bushes in that frame." Now used to mean good. Molpy # One or more animals of unknown form appearing in the comic, usually just as a change in a few pixels from one frame to the next. The term is a combination of '''mole and compy. # Any animal (usually but not necessarily small and cute) in the comic or in the real world. * molpy up verb To awaken; or, to vigorously begin a task. * molpy down verb To cease activity in preparation for coma. See also: Molpy Mome The female version of a Pope. Mountainish Further away than they looked. Mrobdex The automated index of new words in the OTT, located at http://mrob.com/time/. Also known as the Mr*bdex. Mustard # A gray section that appeared in several frames starting at frame 1008. It was later removed, so it is presumed to have been put there in error. # Any error or defect. # A generic expletive indicating something improper or disliked. *'mustarded', mustardy adjective - erroneous, damaged, or corrupted N Needle-Pulled Thing Another name for "thread." Based on one of the temporary word filters that was active on the xkcd fora during the time of the Madness. Newpage Any page of the One True Thread. This word was inspired by the term "newpix." Newpix It is a metric measure of time. Originally 1 Newpic(singular) = 30 outsider minutes, but since the transition to longpix this term has been often used for 1 outsider hour. The term is also used to mean a single frame of the Time comic. Newpixbot A forum bot/script created by mscha to automatically post the ONG. Originally posted straight away, but in interest of giving others a chance to post the ONG, the newpixbot was changed to wait 10 minutes before posting (providing the ONG hadn't already been posted). Later it was modifed to post Beanie ONGs after a wait of an hour. NewpixbOTTification An image displayed as being hed by a newpixbot. newpixbOTTification software Newpixia 1. Notional island to be built (out of sand, naturally) and inhabited by the members of the new culture/religion/civilization that formed in the OTT during its early days. 2. The world that Megan and Cueball inhabit, i.e. the world within the comic. usage: The first definition, and newpixian referring to participants in the forum, is far more prevalent; see in e.g. OTT:68:29, OTT:130:29, OTT:148:1, OTT:226:20, OTT:646:15. For an example of the second, see OTT:965:12. The boundary is blurred in that forum members often wrote as if they and the characters in the comic existed in the same world. ''Ni ni ni... A chant used by OTTers to ward off any developing standards. "Ni ni ni" usually begins the chant. It was originally followed by "chupacabra ping pong ball" but, in the interest of avoiding standards, this second part is often changed by the chanter. Ninja To ''ninja ''someone is to post a split-second before they do, with the same post content. When Time was still going, OTTers would often ninja one another (or the newpixbot) when trying to post the ONG first. Nopix Since the End of Time, this has become the standard unit for measuring the passage of...whatever is left after Time. Equivalent to one Outsider hour. O Old One Someone who posted in the thread near the very start, but was gone for a long time. Oldpix Frames of Time that have been seen before, particularly the repeating frames of the epilogue sequence. Not common - usually used in contrast to the term "newpix." One True Author (OTA) Another name for Randall Munroe, author of the webcomic xkcd. One True Comic (OTC) Another name for the xkcd comic #1190: Time. One True Shop (OTS) The shop for all Time mechandise - hint hint hint... We are Waiting for it. One True Thread (OTT) A name for the thread on the xkcd discussion fora where the culture surrounding Time originated. One True Wiki (OTW) Another name for this wiki. Ong Often written in all caps: ONG. The posting of the latest frame of Time in the One True Thread. The term originates from the Dong (or Bong or Gong) sound which signals the arrival of a NewPix on some javascript applets dedicated to this task. Posting the ONG first is a competitive game for some, and is usually accompanied by a word which has ONG in it, or has been modified to do so. Ong has also been used to designate the period of time between actual ONGs, most notably in the Acts of the Clerics. It comes to one heretical hour. (Usage postdates the change from half-hour ONGs to full-hour ONGs) see also rONG, below. Ongst Anxiety over whether or not there will be a new ONG Othercomic Any issue of the webcomic xkcd other than the One True Comic. OTTercomic (also spelled "ottercomic") An ottification of an othercomic. OTTerrific Terrific. OTTers People who post on the xkcd forum thread (the OTT) discussing the comic. OTT-If An ottification derived from one or more issues of the xkcd feature "What if". Ottification An adaptation of an Outside song, poem, or other work to fit the One True Comic or One True Thread (OTT). See Songs written in the forum, Time Artwork and Time Literature for examples. Ottish The dialect of OTTers. This entire glossary consists of ottish terms. Outside / Outsiders People who are not addicted to the forum and comic. This term is heavily used when referencing the religion of the One True Comic. Outsider Time A measurement of time used by outsiders. Loosely based off of newpix and TimeFrames, outsider time is understood in hours which equals 1 newpix. P PagePope The title given to the forum user whose post tops the page of a thread. A common custom for pagepopes is issuing an optional decree that the other users may follow during that page of the forum thread (if they choose to). Also: ''PFAN (Pope For A Newpage), PFANP, Mome, VMPC (Vatican Milliner's Perfect Customer; archaic), Hotdog Vendor (rare) Pastpage Any page of the One True Thread that is not the current active page. Present Present A gift exchanged between posters on the forum thread discussing Time, usually given by one user to all of the others as a group. Present presents usually consist of ottifications. Coined when BlitzGirl reached the Present Time and presented her first Boom De Yada to the thread. Punsaw After she inadvertently triggered the Bag Incident of Newpage 467, BlitzGirl vowed that so many puns would never happen on the OTT again. She uses this tool to prevent punning whenever she sees it. See also: Scrumptious Donut, Vitssågen. Pricklymolp Hedgehog. May also refer to an echidna or porcupine or other spiny creature. R Randammit Mild expletive. Raptorcat The large catlike creature that appears in the comic. Also: meowlpy, keyboard. See: Meowlpy Raptorish Fast. Also: raptorcatish. RAZOR The "Raptor And Zombie Observation and Relocation" division of the CIA. Keeping the world safe from Zombies, should they ever find any, and raptors, even though they aren't usually dangerous to humans. It was discovered the lmjb1964 was an agent for RAZOR, and her work with the agency on the Outside often keeps her from being current on the OTT. She in turn recruited several other OTTers, who often work on internal security of the thread, that it can be safe from these threats. Redundakitty A type of lolcat concealed in spoiler tags. When attachments are uploaded to the One True Thread, redundant spoilers are often used to house these attachments, and labelled as such. Redundakitties are images of cats hidden in these redundant spoilers and captioned for entertainment value. The practice was started by BlitzGirl, who usually adds the caption: "i told you was redundant. y u no believe me?" Revealer The Recent Someone who has recently delurked and started posting in the thread. Riverish Small. rONG A frame from the OTC, periodically posted after the End Of Time, as a sort-of echo of the ONG. A reminder of what once was. S Scrumptious Donut Another term for BlitzGirl's punsaw. She will sometimes post pictures of donuts in lieu of actual punsawing. Seaish Big. Semencoffeecancerbaconbabiesonice Many different permutations of this word exist. Refers to the contents of the Sea, or also the construction material used to build the Sandcastle in the comic, as it was speculated on the thread that mere sand and water would not be sufficient. Sigcouragement A portmanteau of signature and encouragement. Refers to the practice of putting positive messages in one's forum signature that can be seen by blitzers who have not caught up to the current page in the thread yet. First used by BlitzGirl on her quest to read over 400 pages of the forum thread. Sparrow-Raptor A predatory bird that appears in the comic. The name is inspired by xkcd comic #1211 and the early wishes of many Timewaiters to see a raptor attack happen in the comic. spoiler Or an empty spoiler. Means Wait for it. Comes from the practice of putting "wait for it" in a spoiler so regularly that eventually the "wait for it" phrase was often omitted. Squarish See also: Languages The unknown language (not shown) seen in markings on a tree trunk. Squirpy Any of two squirrel-like creatures appearing in the comic Time; a portmanteau of squirrel and molpy. See: squirrel. Steakish Well done. Steambottle Mild expletive. Steambottlish Repulsive, ugh-inducing. T T** **d The conclusion of Time. OTTers try to avoid speaking of this. May refer to specific frame m3089. Also: Voldeframe. The Forty Cuegan's tribe. Time Accessor Computer. TimeFrames A standard measure of time equal to 1 newpix. Also used to refer to the newpix themselves. Timewaiters Members of the split created by the First Schism over the unfairly chosen name Initiates of Time. The term has been expanded in recent Times to refer to anyone who is a keen follower of the comic. Treeish A synonym for "neat." Less frequently, a synonym for "weird." U Unglish See also: Languages The language spoken by Cuegan (Unchanged Universal English) V Vitssågen Means "the punsaw" in Swedish (see Punsaw). A typical OTT cry is "VITSSÅGEN, JA!" VMPC Vatican Milliner's Perfect Customer. See Pope Voldeframe The frame of Time where the words T** **d appear. Comes from the character Voldemort from the Harry Potter series, i.e. "He Who Must Not Be Named", as it is the frame of which OTTers do not speak. W Wingish Beautiful. See: Flutterbeewingish. Wip Week. Wolpy A dog or puppy; portmanteau of wolf (or alternatively woof) and molpy. Wowterful An ottish superlative equivalent to "wonderful." Comes from the waterfalls in the One True Comic, which are often called wowterfalls. Y Yappocised An adjective meaning "messed up" or "abnormal", specifically referring to someone's coma (sleep) schedule. Named after the OTTer Yappobiscuits, whose coma schedule is often unusual. Yip Year. See Also * Abbreviations * The Madness * Molpy External Links * The OTTsford Molpish Dictionary by mrob27 References